Another Mother
by CherryTree230
Summary: Suzuru Aki is Oga's secret girlfriend, but that all goes out the window when Beelbo enters their lives and decides to make both of them his parents. Honestly just an experiment. Rated T for a bit of suggestive content (nothing explicit I promise), and cursing. Consider yourself warned.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I do not own Beelzebub. Hello, anyone who decided to click this link, this was just an idea that I've had for a while now, but am only just now posting.**

 **Also, I do not post regularly as this is a hobby and not a priority, and honestly, as I'm sure other authors feel, reviews that just say "Update please!" or "I hope you start updating again" (yes it has been a couple months but that comment still peeves me) actually make me less motivated to update.**

 **Other than that, I hope you enjoy :)**

"Ara, Tatsu-kun, aren't you done yet?"

Pausing in the middle of drowning one of the fools stupid enough to attack him in his sleep, Oga Tatsumi lifted his gaze to the girl on the other side of the river. One of his best friends and longtime secret (from his crazy family) girlfriend, Suzuru Aki was a beautiful woman with shoulder-length black hair, electric green eyes, and a lean frame earned through many years of both dance and fighting.

"Oh, Aki-chan, come to join the fun?" With a demonic smirk, he offered the leg of the guy he was torturing to her. Rolling her eyes, she threw the poor sap down river where his friends were quick to fish him out and run off.

"Actually I was gonna tell you that I'm joining your family for dinner tonight and to warn your mother."

His brow twitched and a frown pulled at the corner of his mouth. "That isn't how you ask somebody for a favor ya know."

Her lips twisted into a mocking smile as she easily jumped across and came to stand in front of him, glaring up into his eyes with equal ferocity.

"Ah, but I wasn't asking, Tatsu-kun."

Eyes darkening at her challenge, he opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by a large man floating down the water past them. With an unconcerned expression, he easily lifted the man out.

"Oi, homeless guy, you alright?"

The man didn't respond. Instead, he seemed to split in half, right down the middle. Aki's eyes grew wide in surprise when a naked, green haired baby popped out of the man and landed in the grass gently. Not noticing the man's exit, Aki watched as the baby seemed to stare Tasumi down as if assessing his worth.

"Maa~ isn't he cute Tatsu-kun? Can we keep him?" she asked, pulling a blanket out of nowhere and scooping the babe up into her arms. It seemed to take a moment to realize his change in position, but soon the baby stared into her green eyes intently before squealing and erupting into a series of happy babbling, hands reaching up towards her face and tugging on her hair playfully.

Oga sneered at the baby, unhappy that he had pulled her attention from him, and unknowingly attracted the baby's gaze back to him. At the demonic look on his face, he seemed even more excited at the expression and reached his arms out to him. Aki slid up to Oga and peered up at him through her lashes.

"I think he likes you, Tatsu-kun, won't you hold him?"

Oga groaned and reluctantly reached out to take the baby from her, holding it with one calloused hand carelessly. Aki rolled her eyes at him and started dragging him off towards the road.

"Come on, Tatsu-kun, we should go tell your parents that they now have a grandchild!" she chirped happily.

"Woah! No way in hell!" he yelled, trying to give the baby back to her, only to find that he seemed to be a demonic leech, and refused to let go.

Aki's lips turned into a pout and she pulled them to a stop. Looking up at him with feigned innocence, she pressed every single one of her curves to his side, ignoring the babe who was looking between the two of them with rapt fascination, sparkles in his eyes.

"Are you saying you're ashamed of our child, Tatsu-kun?"

Oga felt sweat falling down his neck as he tried to turn his head away from her enticement, only for a cool hand to grab his jaw and force him to face her once more. Growling, he jerked out of her grasp and threw an arm around her waist. Forcing her to walk with him, he dug his fingers into the curve of her hip warningly.

"We're not showing him to my parents, maybe we can dump him with Furuichi?" he redirected. Aki smiled indulgently and merely hummed, threading her own arm around him so she could fit her hand into his front pocket on his opposite side

"His parents wouldn't be terribly surprised that their hormonal, teenage son managed to create a child without telling them he had knocked up some poor girl." she agreed. Her partner was oblivious to her scheming, otherwise, he would have tried to run. As it was, she continued to expand on her plot, only the intended victim was not Furuichi.

"And that's how we got him." Oga finished his explanation, mentally bracing himself against Furuichi's vehement rebukes as he watched Aki play with the strange green-haired babe.

Legs crossed and baby laying in the middle, Aki easily entertained him with her hair and funny faces that anyone else would run from in fear.

"-why don't we just take him to the police and let them find his parents?" Furuichi was ranting. Oga rolled his eyes at his friend and absently caught the baby with one hand when he nearly toppled out of Aki's lap and onto the ground.

"Ara ara~," Aki sang, a dangerous smile on her face as she looked up at their friend. "You wouldn't be trying to part me from my child, would you?"

Furuichi and Oga both flinched back at the deadly aura she was emitting, while the baby squealed in excitement, his eyes shining and arms reaching back for her.

"Oh? I think he wants you, Aki-kun." Furuichi said, picking up the baby and holding him out to her.

"Idiot! If you do that-" Oga didn't finish his sentence as the baby started crying, sending electricity across the roof and shocking the people around him.

Stumbling down the halls, slowly working off the shock their systems were just subjected to, Oga paid no mind to the baby clinging to the back of his jacket, much more interested in keeping an eye out for the creeps who would undoubtedly try to come on to Aki once they realized she was at school today.

"Man, why did all the other girls have to leave, it's more dangerous when they aren't here," he complained, arm tight around her waist. Aki smiled up at him and leaned back to peer at the baby.

"Oh? He's sleeping," she commented.

"LET'S TAKE THIS OUTSIDE YOU BASTARD!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME!?"

Oga flinched at the yelling and quickly tried to quiet the two idiots, only for it to be too late.

"Shut up you idiots, you're going to make him cry again!"

The baby popped out from behind Oga's shoulder and started to wail, electricity once again flaring out around him and destroying a good portion of the walls.

In their classroom, the others cowered beside the blackboard, looking at the burnt Oga and Furuichi with fear, especially when the Ogre's deadly glare landed on them any time they so much as twitched in the direction of Aki.

"I don't get it, how are you not burnt like us?" Furuichi whined to her. She rolled her eyes at him and continued to entertain the baby, flipping her hair over her shoulder and unknowingly regaining the attention of the rest of the room.

"Furu-kun, it's going to take more than a little electricity to ruffle me."

Ignoring their conversation, Oga plotted on how to keep the kid distracted.

"Oi, Oga brought a kid with 'im!" one of the crowd whispered. Another suddenly shot forward, yelling in disbelief and scaring the baby.

"Oi oi Furuichi do something!" Oga cried in a panic as the kid jumped from Aki to latch onto his shirt. The woman in question shot him an amused smirk and calmly walked from the room before the kid blew up. "Aki-chan! Get your ass back here!"

Their attempts to calm the kid down failed, and yet another room was destroyed.

Aki met them out in the hall with a bottle of water and a carton of milk.

"Oi, woman, why didn't you help us!" demanded Tatsumi. She rolled her eyes at him and plucked the baby off his back, wrapping him in a blanket and feeding him the milk. Pecking Oga's cheek, she nudged him forward.

"I don't think I can take much more of this." Furuichi groaned.

"Then there's only one thing to do!" Oga decided. "We'll put him to sleep and stuff him back in the guy who split in half before he can wake up!"

"Do you really think he's still split open?" Furuichi wondered hopefully, before covering up his rather callous comment. "I mean, can we really leave him alone?"

Oga threw him back down the hallway in his irritation. "Do I look like such a cruel person?"

"I think you look like a very attractive person, in fact, I wouldn't mind if you would split m-" Aki laughed against the lips that silenced her, Oga pulled back to look down at her crossly.

"Knock it off woman, or I'll make you." he threatened. Aki smirked up at him invitingly.

"How do you know I wouldn't like that?"

The rest of the delinquents in the hallway suddenly found themselves running or pissing themselves in fear when Oga realized what they were witnessing, and turned his ire onto them. The baby cheered excitedly from Aki's arms at the chaos that ensued.

They went to Furuichi's house after school. Aki entertained herself with sneaking strawberries off Oga's plate while the two men fought to push the baby on each other.

"It's no use, he's totally attached to us!" Oga cried, plopping down next to Aki on the bed and nabbing the food on the fork she was about to devour. She pinched his cheek in warning and smiled her version of gently at the baby who rolled off Oga's shoulder and into her lap.

"Attached to you? Don't make me laugh. The young master would never take to the likes of you!" the four occupants of the room turned to see a blonde woman in a maid's costume had come in through the window. "Die, filth!"

"Who are you calling filth? And get down from there!" Oga raged. The blonde ignored him but did step down from the desk, reaching out for the baby who was now perched back on Oga's shoulder.

"Come now, young master, Hilda is here to bring you home!" her voice was much warmer than before as she tried to coax him into her arms. The baby considered her for a moment before turning away in a clear dismissal.

"Ha! Looks like he doesn't like you!" Oga gloated.

Flustered, the maid tried to hide her embarrassment as she resorted to physically pulling the baby from the human. "Come now, it's time to go home!"

The baby clung hard to Oga, eyes wide in alarm. He started to squeal in protest when Oga made no move to save him.

"Oh my, what should I do?" the man in question pretended to ponder smugly.

Furuichi shot him an unimpressed look. "Maybe I'm missing something, but won't giving him to her fix your problem?"

Struck by the realization, Oga started to aid the woman in detaching the babe from his person. "She came to pick you up!"

The baby seemed even more distressed at being pushed away and fought even harder to stay with him.

"Furuichi, you bastard, help!" Oga demanded.

Furuichi went to touch the baby, only to find himself on the floor as Aki dug her heel into his skull. Everyone else seemed to pause and look at the young woman, whose eyes were shadowed by her hair.

"I can't believe you would part a mother from her child." Oga paled rapidly at her tone, especially when she finally turned her face up, exposing the tears running down her face. "How could you be so cruel, Tatsu-kun?"

'They're not real, she's just messing with you, don't let her get in your head!' He yelled at himself internally. But damn it, he was weak to her and she knew it.

No longer resisting the baby, Oga caught him when the maid let go of his legs in surprise.

"Jeez, don't pull out the waterworks, it's weird." he deflected, face turned away from her, handing the baby over to her-unknowingly stepping on Furuichi as well as he did so-and failing to suppress his blush when she beamed up at him with the baby squealing happily in her arms. Her tears dried up immediately he noted crossly, he knew she was just messing with him again.

"Forgive me, I am the demon Hildegarde, and I am this baby's maidservant demon." the blonde woman finally introduced. "That child is Kaiser de Emperana Beelzebub IV, also known as our future Demon King."

While the males looked at the baby with dread, Aki merely beamed at him and scooped him up into her arms.

"Maa~ you manage to get even cuter without trying!"

Furuichi started to laugh nervously. "Aha, thanks for the exposition and all Hilda-san, but it's really okay if you want to take him back…"

"Impossible." Hilda denied. "The master has chosen the two of you to be his parents. As such, it is your responsibility to raise him to become the destroyer of humanity.

"Oh I knew it!" suddenly a large, muscled man with a large mustache and questionable fashion sense burst onto the scene. "I am Alaindelon, a dimensional transference demon!"

"Ohh, you're the strange fellow from the river," Aki commented.

"Yes! I floated down the river to bring the master to this world, and that's when I saw you!" sparkles seemed to be in his eyes as he got up into Oga's face, "Standing there and laughing heartily as those humans groveled before you, I was convinced I could leave him in your hands!"

Then he turned his attention onto Aki, taking her hands in his, and ignoring the glare Oga sent him.

"And then you appeared, seemingly taming the beast within him, when in reality you make it so much worse, and a darkness within you to match! It was like a dream come true!"

Aki gave him a polite smile and reclaimed her hands as Oga sulked over his life choices. Suddenly he sprang up with renewed energy.

"Hold on, just because he likes me a little...I ain't gonna do it!"

Hilda gave him a smile that was eerily reminiscent of the ones Aki gave before moving in for the kill. "You mean you refuse?"

"Duh!"

"Then please die!"

Aki chuckled as her two friends ran from the house, Hilda in hot pursuit, and turned to the strange male demon still beside her.

"Do you have anywhere to stay, Alaindelon?"

"No, do you have an idea?"

Aki's smile was sharp and too sweet as she eyed the family photo Furuichi had on his desk.

"Maybe a few."

Aki didn't see Oga for several days after that other than a short trip to his house to get Hilda a place to stay while she was in the human world. Apparently, he had fallen into some sort of power coma. The next time she did was at school.

"Why are you even bringing him to school, shouldn't you leave him at home?" she heard Furuichi saying.

"My place has been taken over by a demon, and I can't be more than 15 meters away from him or I get shocked!" Oga snapped.

"Ara? You didn't like my explanation to your family?" she interrupted. Oga's eyes darkened when he saw her.

"Hell no! You gave my parents the wrong idea!" he shivered in fear just remembering the embarrassing scene.

 _Flashback Start_

 _"My name is Hildegarde, and I will be staying with you from now on, please just think of me as the sister of your daughter-in-law!" Hilda greeted._

 _"Hey, that's going to give people the wrong idea!" Oga protested, pointing to his parents and sister who were frozen in shock._

 _"Oh? But I heard that was customary in this country?" she asked._

 _"You're assumptions are wrong! Besides, I keep telling you and Aki-chan that I haven't accepted being the father yet!"_

 _"Tatsu-kun, you're so cruel," Aki spoke up, drawing his family's attention to where she was kneeling next to Hilda. Pretending to lean on her for support, she turned away from him as tears fell down her cheeks. "Even after all that you did to me that night…"_

 _"Tatsumi you bastard! You dare knock up our sweet and beautiful Aki-kun and you refuse to take responsibility!?" his father cried._

 _"Ha! You owe me 3000 yen! I told you they were in a relationship!" Misaki crowed, unfazed by the glare her mother was sending her at her loss._

 _"You got it all wrong!" Oga denied, eyes wide in alarm. This entire mess was getting out of control._

 _"What's wrong? He even has your eyes!" his father yelled._

 _"Yes, he's the spitting image!" his mother agreed._

 _Aki beamed up at them like a proud mother and pulled Beel into her lap, an arm around Hilda's shoulders. "He has the same coloring as our grandfather." she confided. Beel blushed at the attention._

 _"Oh, where are you from?" his sister asked Hilda, but she mistook her answer as Macao._

 _"I'm so sorry, Aki-kun! I'll make sure he is a good father and raises Beel right!" Oga's father promised, doing his signature sliding grovel._

 _Aki smiled at him innocently._

 _"I had no doubts Oga-san, my dear cousin Hilda-nee is here to help take care of him since we are so young."_

 _Hilda and Aki smirked when Oga was forced to bow to them._

 _"In that case you are more than welcome Hilda-san!"_

 _Flashback End_

"And that's what happened," Oga concluded for Furuichi. Aki pressed a quick kiss to his cheek and ruffled Beel's hair before running ahead down the hallway.

"So you get an attractive demon staying in your house when mine only gets destroyed!? How is that fair!" Furuichi demanded.

"Hey, my life is on the line here! If I exceed the 15-meter limit, I get fried!" Oga retorted, ignoring the baby when he moved to cling to his front instead.

"Anyway Oga," Furuichi began, moving onto another topic entirely. "More importantly, where did Hilda-san sleep last night?"

Oga had no mercy as he punched his friend clear across the roof, fury pouring off him in waves.

"You idiot, do you really think I'd disrespect Aki-chan like that?"

While he was beating up his best friend, Oga didn't notice until it was too late that Beel had wandered off and was now in the grasp of several thugs.

'Shit! He's already at 14.5 meters!' he thought. If he looked closely enough, he could see Beel's entire body vibrating with nervous energy as he eyed the distance himself.

"Oi Oga, you really gotta watch your kid close or else…" The ringleader taunted.

"Don't move an inch!" Oga yelled out desperately, channeling every bit of darkness he had to root the trio in place. "Move and I kill you!"

Trying to keep up their false bravado, the trio still sweated profusely. As four second years also joined the fight, Oga was careful in his distance as he took the punks out, Beel's eyes growing wider and filling with more awe as he watched his father work.

"Daddy's home!" he said, punching the last of them, and catching Beel with an outstretched arm.

"Mommy's been waiting."

Turning on his heel, he swallowed nervously at the glare Aki had fixed on him. She stalked forward and snatched Beel away, putting a pair of pants on him.

"Honestly, not even getting our son dressed, I can't trust you at all." she sighed, rubbing Beel's back soothingly while the baby snuggled against her, squealing happily.

"Hey, he refused to wear any clothes, even Hilda couldn't do it!" he defended. Aki pat his cheek a little harder than necessary and started for the stairwell.

"The next time you let some punks take our baby, I'll skin you alive myself." she threatened. Oga was quick to follow her before the 15 meters could be exceeded.

His lips twitched up into a lascivious grin as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, pulling her flush to his chest. Nibbling at her ear, he whispered with a slight growl, "Is that a promise?"

He found himself shocked that day anyway as Aki threw him down the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Aki was stalking through the halls of Ishiyama, a dark expression on her face making most of the delinquents loitering around scurry out of her way. The ones who were to slow or dumb enough to try and hit on her quickly met a painful end out the window or with their skull crunching under her heel.

She knew she shouldn't have trusted Tatsumi with Beelbo alone so soon. Luckily for Furuichi, the second he caught wind of Oga trying to pass Beel off to some other schmuck, he texted Aki and let her know exactly what her idiot boyfriend was plotting.

For such devotion, he would be spared her wrath this time.

She found them in the second year part of the school, more specifically Kanzaki's 'lair' as she liked to call it. She slipped into the room just as Kanzaki ordered Oga to knock his second in command, Shiroyama out of the window. She crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot impatiently as Oga's skewed sense of honor reared its head.

"I guess it wasn't you." he spoke with a 'nice' but obviously fake smile. The 'normal' expression was enough to freeze Furuichi in place. "Have a nice flight."

With that he planted his fist in Kanzaki's face, sending him through the window and out into the courtyard below with hardly any effort at all. Everyone in the room ignored the surprised cries of bystanders down below, instead staring at Oga in shock, admiration, and horror.

"Da-BUU!" Beel cheered. In his opinion, his father was awesome but could stand to be a bit more violent every now and then.

" _Oga Tatsumi_." Aki growled, drawing everyone's attention to herself. Oga immediately paled and began to sweat nervously, knowing instantly that he had been found out.

"Furuichi you traitor!" he yelled angrily. His silver-haired friend just raised his hands in surrender but with not even a hint of guilt on his face.

"Hey, in this case, I fear Aki much more than I fear you." he defended.

" _What have I said about taking care of our son_." Aki continued, unrelenting even as Oga quickly fell to his knees before her, his arms coming to sneak a small feel of her legs even as he looked up at her beseechingly.

"I was only trying to help Beel explore his options, Aki-chan, Alaindelon said that anyone more of a bastard than I could become the new parent!"

There was a hint of hope in his voice and Aki narrowed her glare at him all the more. Her nails dug into the skin of his cheek warningly, hard enough to leave marks, but not enough to draw blood.

"If someone else becomes the father of Beel, I will have no choice but to leave you Oga." she promised, making him freeze, his panic melting away like ice in a desert as a surge of possessiveness washed over him, his eyes darkening with his fury.

" _Like hell_." he bit out before suddenly standing and whirling around to face the rest of the occupants of the room, a dark aura surrounding him. "Who thinks they're badder than me huh? Come over here, I'll take you on right now!"

The others were more than a little confused, to say the least. This badass first year came in here and beat their boss with a single punch, but threw himself to the feet of this slip of a woman like she was a goddess and him, her most devoted follower. They honestly had no clue who to fear more, but they _did_ know they wanted nothing more to do with the couple or the strange naked babe that managed to cling to his father's back with little effort. As one, they quickly fled the room out into and down the halls. No doubt about it, Oga and his bride were _terrifying_.

 **OMAKE**

"Oi, Oga, what the hell is that on your arm?" Furuichi asked.

"Hm?" Oga looked at the arm in question and yelled in shock at the large red tattoo-like mark that had somehow appeared.

"I like it," Aki commented nonchalantly as she dropped Beel onto his father's back. Patting his green hair absently to calm him, she picked up Oga's arm to inspect the strange phenomenon closer.

"Oh, _that_ has appeared already."

"I didn't expect to see _that_."

The trio turned to see Hilda and Alaindelon towering over them from behind, inspecting the mark themselves. Beel shuffled over Tatsumi's shoulder and squealed when he saw the mark.

"What is it?" Tatsumi demanded, leaping to his feet and rounding on the demons.

Furuichi felt a shiver of dread go down his spine when he spotted Alaindelon and quickly fled behind his best friends.

"Sexy." Aki teased.

"It's the Zebul Seal, a mark of the contract you have with the Young Master," Hilda explained.

"The stronger the connection between you two, the more it will spread until you become like the Demon Lord."

Oga and Furuichi shivered as a mental image of Oga with horns and covered in the seal came to mind. He was surrounded by hellfire and with an equally demonic looking Beel on his shoulder. Aki also shivered, but for _very_ different reasons. Face set with determination, she clasped Hilda's hands in her own, leaning into the demon maid's space.

"How long will it take for him to get like that? I need time to prepare myself."

"Ah, Aki, aren't you taking this a little too easily!?" Furuichi cried, his last hope of keeping Oga human turning to dust before his eyes. Well. Human-ish.

"Hm? But he's so attractive when he's all possessive and dangerous?" Aki explained, eyes closed as she smiled brightly, daring him to argue. Furuichi just sighed, internally lamenting at the impending loss of the world as he knew it.

 **AN: Haha I couldn't find a way to put that scene in without making it awkward, sorry for the short chapter, finals are coming up and it has been pure hell.**

 **Thanks for the reviews, you guys are absolutely fantastic :)**

 **Question - What scene/moment/arc/episode is your favorite?**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you so so much to everyone who has read this story, and especially to those who reviewed, you all made me smile :)**

 **Xmidniteangel15X - I don't know if I ever thanked you for catching the formatting error, so thank you very much! I never would have known without you! (I also really enjoyed the nurse episode, it was comedy gold and Oga was surprisingly attractive in that get up)**

 **Devlin Dracul - my cheeks hurt so much from your review, I'm glad my OC made such an impression**

 **ForestGreenSun - Any episode with Beel and Kota are some of my favorites, they are very cute together, thank you so much for your review :)**

 **moonlight phonex101 - Haha I kind of gloss over it in this chapter, but it is definitely not a fun time for anyone involved**

 **That said, please enjoy!**

* * *

The morning Oga woke to his room being flooded by Beelbo's piss was the day he thanked all the gods he could think of that Aki was staying at her grandmother's for some family business. Aki _hated_ water and especially being submerged in it. Who knew what would happen if she had woken up in this?

It was also the day he surprised Hilda with his ability to think (selectively mind you, but thinking all the same) when after temporarily fixing the source of the flood and getting cleaned up, Oga borrowed his sisters phone (seeing as his was forever ruined) to call Aki and tell her about the most recent development.

"He really flooded the room?" she laughed, and Oga felt a smile tug at his lips even as he turned away to try and hide it from his family, Hilda, and Furuichi who was pretending not to be eavesdropping onto his conversation.

"Yeah, the little brat's lucky it was a warm night and I left the window open otherwise we would have drowned," he complained.

Aki chuckled and looked up at her grandmother across the table from her, asking for a few more moments even as she uncrossed her legs and straightened her back.

"Just have Hilda fly him to the ocean on Akubaba, that way we won't have to have our town flooded," she said and rolled her eyes at the man tapping his foot impatiently, waiting for her to put the phone down.

"Yeah~" Oga drawled, stalling and not even trying to hide it. She had been gone for a couple days already and wouldn't be back for another three. He hated when she had to go visit family.

"I will see you and Beel in a few days, Tatsu-kun, I have to go now." she stated firmly, allowing him to whisper a quick "I love you" before hanging up the phone-though not before she heard the start of Furuichi and his sister immediately jumping on the opportunity to make fun of him.

Rolling her eyes, she handed the phone off to the man in front of her who was quick to turn it off and clear his throat to regain the attention of the room.

"As I was saying before we were _interrupted_ ," Aki scoffed but kept her expression mild as she stared down one of her oldest childhood friends, obviously about as excited about the incoming news as she was (that is to say not at all), "it has been decided that a merger between our two families would be mutually beneficial, specifically through marriage."

Aki refrained from reacting as the speaker raked his gaze across her body despite it being mostly hidden beneath the layered kimono she wore. She was used to the lecherous intentions of men, but only deigned to acknowledge the ones from Tatsumi. Her grandmother's eyes sparked with mischief even as she seemed to nod in agreement with the declaration, similarly standing to her feet as she spoke the words that would be Aki's saving grace.

"Let it be written that Suzuru Aki and Himekawa Tatsuya are to be married upon Aki's graduation unless both parties were to find someone else to marry and provide evidence of a serious engagement between either couple."

Himekawa felt a chill climb up his spine as he met his friend's frigid gaze. He had heard rumors that she had found herself a child and husband already (though considering it was only through the Ishiyama gossip, he wasn't quite sure how true all of that was), and he had no doubt she would be putting a lot of effort into finding him someone now, not that he would fight her at all. As much as he loved her as a friend (and sometimes as a sister) he would never survive being married to her. She would eat him alive.

He needed to find someone. And fast.

* * *

Aki was beaming as she burst into the Oga residence, not even bothering with knocking, and rushed into the living room, scooping up an excited Beel and cuddling him to her chest mercilessly, peppering kisses all over his face and commenting on how much he had grown since she had last seen him.

"Look at you! You are growing much too fast!" she crooned, noting with a pleased smile that Oga had wrangled the baby into a cute onesie that had the strange bowl of rice character Beel liked so much from TV.

"Aki-chan." Oga rumbled as he swept her up into his arms before sitting down on the couch, moving her to face him so she was straddling his lap, Beel quick to fall back against Oga's chest so he could stare up at Aki above them.

"I'm home." she smiled and let Oga pull her head down for a firm kiss before backing off at Beel's squeal of displeasure that they were ignoring him.

"Da! Ma! Ma!" he grouched. Aki rolled her eyes and scooped the babe back into her arms, slowly pushing at Oga until he was laying down across the couch. Putting Beel towards the back of the couch, she laid down on his chest and settled in for a nice afternoon nap with her boys.

"Tch," Oga grumbled under his breath to himself and repositioned them so he had one arm hooked around Aki's waist like an anchor, and the other folded beneath his head.

That was the scene the rest of the Oga family found when they returned from their excursion to the store. Needless to say, many pictures were taken and hidden away before the three were woken by Mr. Oga's rants about Tatsumi 'defiling Aki-kun'.

"Honestly, tou-san, he has done much more to me before~." Aki teased from her perch on the couch, Beel still in her grasp while Tatsumi was caught in the grip of his father. "That's how we came by this cute little boy after all isn't it?"

Beel blushed as attention was once again turned to him, and he turned to hide in her shirt. After the long separation, he was more than happy to just revel in her presence.

"That's right! How could you touch Aki-kun so lecherously you good-for-nothing son of mine!?" Youjirou practically screeched, pulling Tatsumi around until he got tired of it and smacked his father's hands away as gently as he could.

Tatsumi was quick to grab Aki bridal style and run to the safety of his room, all while shouting curses in response to his father's accusations. Aki laughed when he locked his door and fell back against the bed with a playful smirk directed at her irritated boyfriend.

"Maa~ Tatsu-kun, I've been here a few hours already, and you haven't given me a single 'welcome back'," she complained, a mock pout briefly pulling at her lips before it was replaced once more with a smirk.

She watched as his eyes darkened before he stalked up to her, gently setting Beel on the floor and flipping the television on to distract him. Tatsumi crawled over her and soon had her pressed fully against the mattress.

"Welcome home, Aki-chan." he whispered, his lips just close enough to barely brush against hers."

"I'm home Tatsu-kun." Aki returned, before threading her fingers through his hair and pulling him down into a desperate kiss. She was relieved to be away from the meddling higher-ups of her family's company, and especially away from Tatsuya. As much as she cared for her friend, having to pretend to be alright with their engagement had grated on her patience.

"I missed you, both of you, so much." she breathed when he moved his attention down her neck, leaving several dark marks he knew she wouldn't bother to cover up.

Tatsumi didn't respond for several long moments, sucking a dark mark where her neck and shoulder met with a single-minded focus until it was as large as one of his fists. Finally, he pulled away and flipped them over so she could more comfortably return the favor.

"I don't like when you leave for so long," he confessed, groaning when she sank her teeth into his shoulder with one part playfulness and two parts possessiveness. "And Beelbo missed his mother a lot too."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, the first couple nights he kept the whole town awake with his crying. We finally got him to sleep after you sent Misaki that video for him," he explained, his hands flexing from where they were gripping her hips every now and then as she had opened his shirt and was steadily leaving her own trail of bruises down his chest.

Finally satisfied with both of their states, Aki stretched out on top of him and set her head to lay over his heart.

"Ara~ I'll have to be sure not to leave for a while again then." she decided blandly, heart warm as she quietly observed how Tatsumi helped Beel up onto the bed so he could cuddle with them.

Despite not having her as a mediator, they seemed to have bonded in her absence. It was a good thing too, she couldn't keep her family if they didn't accept each other, after all.

"By the way, Hilda-chan said she was going to bring some toys back from the demon world soon."

* * *

 **AN: Alright, I know it's only 1500 words, but I am hoping to have another chapter out soon to make up for the lateness :)**

 **Question - Who is your favorite character, and what is your favorite thing about them?**


End file.
